pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocks and Rocks and Rocks
Rocks and Rocks and Rocks ''is the fifth episode of To Be The Best. Plot Declan, Gary, and Leaf are sitting on a couch in the Pewter City pokemon center. Declan is concentrated and scrolling through his pokedex. Gary: Whatcha doin, Dec? Declan: Charmander’s Ember looked different yesterday, like it was… a different move? I’m trying to see what it could be. Leaf: You know, now that you mention it, it did kind of look like a Flame Burst instead of an Ember. Declan perks up and snaps his fingers. Declan: That’s what it is! But.. Charmander doesn’t normally learn that until it’s a little stronger. He slumps back down. Declan: Why is it that Charmander learned that move so early? Leaf: It could be a circumstantial mutation. Gary and Declan: A what? Leaf: A circumstantial mutation! I did a project on them for extra credit. Sometimes, when pokemon are put through an extreme circumstance where a particular move they can learn at some point would be useful, they can mutate their movepool and obtain that move early. My guess is that Charmander’s survival instincts felt Flame Burst would’ve been the best move in the situation at Viridian. I think I agree, as Flame Burst can hit more than one opponent at once, and could’ve effectively kept the Rattata at bay. Modifying Ember into a completely different, and more useful, move was done to keep Charmander alive and help him grow stronger! It just didn’t happen to show itself until your battle with Samurai. Declan sits up straight again. Declan: That makes sense, I guess. Nurse Joy: The trainer with the Pikachu and Charmander! Declan quickly gets up and heads to the counter, leaving Gary and Leaf to talk. Leaf: So.. Are you going to challenge the gym tomorrow? Gary: Uh, yeah, probably. I heard it’s a rock gym, so Squirtle will have no problem getting me my badge! Leaf laughs. Leaf: I’m a little worried for Declan, though. Charmander’s weak to rock-type moves, and most rock-types here are also part ground, which is bad news for Pikachu. He has no way to counter. Gary: I hadn’t even thoughta that, but… Declan’s smart. He’ll do fine Leaf: I guess… They sit in an awkward silence. Leaf: So, um.. What do you think we’ll do after your battles tomorrow? Gary: Uh, I don’t know, why? Leaf blushes. Leaf: Well, Pewter City has this really nice museum, and I was wondering if you’d like to go with m- They’re interrupted by Declan sitting down next to them. Declan: What are y’all talking about? Gary: Leaf was just telling me about a cool museum we should go to tomorrow after our gym battles! Declan: Oh yeah, that sounds awesome! Leaf deadpans. It’s the next day. Declan is on a practice field with Pikachu and Charmander. Declan: Okay, Pikachu, the gym battle will be one-on-one, so I’ll be using you against Brock! Pikachu: Pika Pika! Declan: The only problem is that Brock uses rock-types, which are often part ground-type too, so we’ll need a way to counter that! ???: I believe I can help with that! Declan: Huh? He turns around and sees a man with dark skin and spiky brown hair. His eyes seem to be in a squint. Declan: Who are you? Flint: I’m Flint, and I want to teach your pokemon a move that could greatly help you in your battle against my son. Declan: Your son? Flint: Ah, yes! I’m the father of Brock, gym leader of Pewter City! Declan: But why are you helping me? Flint: Well, on top of being Brock’s father, I’m also Pewter City’s official Move Tutor! I specialize in rock, ground, and steel-type moves, and I think I may know just the moves for your Pikachu and Charmander! Declan ponders this for a second. Then, he looks at Pikachu and Charmander, who seem to have begging eyes. Declan smiles and nods his head. Declan: Let’s do it. Later, Declan, Pikachu, Gary, and Leaf walk into the Pewter Gym. They notice a man who looks like a younger Flint meditating shirtless on one side of the battlefield. Gary: Excuse me, sir, are you Brock? Brock calmly stands up. Brock: Yes I am! And I assume you’re a challenger? Declan turns to Leaf. Declan: He looks and sounds a lot like his dad… He’s more attractive, though. Leaf sighs dreamily. Leaf: I’ll say. Gary: Yes I am a challenger! I challenge you to a battle! Brock laughs heartily and takes out a pokeball. Brock: And I accept! His referee walks out onto the battlefield. Referee: This will be a one-on-one battle between Brock, the gym leader, and- Gary: Gary Oak, from Pallet Town! Referee: -Gary Oak of Pallet Town! Battle, begin! Brock: Let’s go, Onix! Gary: Squirtle, let’s show em how it’s done! Both of the trainers throw their pokeballs, releasing their pokemon- Gary’s Squirtle and Brock’s Onix, a large snake seemingly made of rocks. Gary quickly pulls out his pokedex and scans it. Pokedex: '''Onix, the rock snake pokemon. By twisting its large and powerful body, Onix can quickly bore through the ground at fifty miles per hour.' Leaf: Oh my, it sounds strong! Gary: Maybe, but it’s no match for me and Squirtle! Brock: We’ll see about that. Onix, Rock Throw! Onix slams its tail into the ground, tossing up a large boulder. Onix then hits the boulder with its tail, hurdling it towards Squirtle. Gary: Water gun! Squirtle shoots a stream of pressurized water at the boulder, sending it back to Onix. Both the rock and the stream hits the rock snake, dealing a great load of damage. Gary: Yeah! Brock: Not so fast! Onix, Slam! Onix roars and swings its tail towards Squirtle. Squirtle quickly retreats into its shell and is launched across the battlefield. Gary: Squirtle! Squirtle pops out of his shell and assumes battle stance, only hurt a little, but starting to get tired. Gary: That’s the spirit! Alright, let’s finish this. Tackle! Squirtle sprints towards Onix and Tackles one of the rocks at its midsection, not doing much damage. Brock: So that’s “finishing this”, huh? Well- Gary: Now climb! Brock gasps as Squirtle jumps up the rocks on Onix’s back until it’s on top of Onix’s head. Onix tries to shake it off, but Squirtle holds on to its horn. Brock: Let’s get it off with Dig! Gary: Not so fast! Use Bubble! Onix roars and attempts to dive underground, but freezes in pain as Squirtle starts blowing Bubbles onto its horn. Onix collapses and Squirtle jumps off of it. Referee: Onix is unable to battle. Gary Oak of Pallet Town is the winner! Gary, Leaf, Declan, and Pikachu cheer. Gary: You did amazing Squirtle, return. He returns Squirtle as Brock returns his Onix Leaf runs over to Gary and they hug. Gary, whispering: Thank you for telling me about Onix’s horn thing. Leaf, whispering: Don’t sweat it. Go get your badge! Gary: Oh! Right. He approaches Brock, who is grinning. Brock extends his hand, which contains a small badge. Brock: And I now present you with the Boulder Badge. Gary takes the badge and carefully pins it inside his jacket. Brock: I wish you luck on your battle Gary. You seem to have strong team behind you. Gary sweatdrops at this. Gary: Thank you so much, mister. Declan approaches the two nervously. Declan: Brock, sir- Brock laughs. Brock: Ah, don’t call me sir! You’re, what, fifteen? Declan nods. Brock: Eh, I’m only two years older than you. No need for that “sir” crap. Declan smiles nervously. Declan: Yes, well, I was wondering if I could maybe battle you now. Brock seems to ponder this for a second. Brock: Well sure! While, I normally use Onix for these battles, he’s obviously out of commission, so it seems you’re gonna get a taste of one of my rarer pokemon. Declan grins widely and takes to side of the battlefield, while Brock takes to his. Gary sits by Leaf, and Pikachu runs to side with Declan. Referee: This will be a one-on-one battle between, uh... Declan: Declan Perez, from Pallet Town. Referee: Declan Perez of Pallet Town, and Brock, the gym leader. Each side may use one pokemon, and the battle is over when only one side has any pokemon left able to battle. Battle begin! Declan: Pikachu, take to the field! Brock: Go, Rhyhorn! Pikachu runs onto the battlefield, while Brock throws a pokeball, revealing Rhyhorn. Declan: Oh no. He takes out his pokedex and scans it. Pokedex: Rhyhorn, the spikes pokemon. Rhyhorn live in herds and often stampede with no warning. Declan, whispering: Looks like it’s a part ground-type too, Pikachu. I’m gonna try something risky, but you’ve got to play along, okay? Pikachu: Pika! Brock: You may have the first move, Declan. Declan: Don’t mind if I do. Pikachu, use Thunder Shock! Brock and Gary both gasp in confusion. Gary: What?! He knows Rhyhorn is a ground-type, right? Leaf: I think so. I think he may have a plan. Let’s just wait it out. Pikachu unleashes a strong Thunder Shock, which connects with Rhyhorn’s horn and doesn’t seem to do any damage. Brock: Rhyhorn, use Horn Attack! Declan: Pikachu, keep on with Thunder Shock! Rhyhorn charges Pikachu, its horn glowing green. Pikachu continues to fire Thunder Shock after Thunder Shock. Declan smirks as Rhyhorn gets within a few feet of Pikachu. Declan: Pikachu, dodge! Pikachu stops his Thunder Shocks and dashes left of Rhyhorn, faster than usual. His body seems to be sparking with excess electricity. Declan: Alright, now let’s see if I was correct. Pikachu, Thunder Shock, one last time! Pikachu unleashes lightning from his body again, but this bolt is quicker and stronger than any attack we’ve seen before. However, the lightning bolt seems to curve and strike Rhyhorn’s horn, ultimately doing nothing but making Rhyhorn angry. The spike pokemon huffs and slowly turns to face Pikachu. Leaf: That was no Thunder Shock… I think that might’ve been Thunder Bolt! Brock: No lightning shows are gonna save you in this battle, Declan! Rhyhorn, go! Rhyhorn roars and charges at Pikachu. Declan smirks yet again. Declan: Pikachu, Quick Attack, on its legs! Pikachu dashes quicker than before and tackles Rhyhorn’s legs, knocking it down. Rhyhorn collapses onto the ground, compromised, but not defeated. Gary: So that was his plan! Have Pikachu charge up its electricity so he could move faster and harder! Brock: Impressive technique, but Rhyhorn’s not out yet! Declan: We’re counting on it. Pikachu, Iron Tail! Brock, Gary, and Leaf all gasp as Pikachu leaps into the air, his tail coated in metallic energy. Pikachu slams his tail down onto Rhyhorn’s horn, who falls unconscious. Referee: Brock’s Rhyhorn is unable to battle, which means the winner is Pikachu and Declan Perez of Pallet Town! Declan: We did it Pikachu! Pikachu: Pika! Brock approaches Declan, a badge in his hand. He hands the badge to Declan, who smiles. Brock: I must say, I’m very impressed with you, Declan. You really had me believe you were just a beginning trainer who didn’t understand type-immunities. Using that to charge up Pikachu and deliver Iron Tail was just… Wow. You definitely deserve the Boulder Badge. He turns to Gary. Brock: I can’t wait to see the both of you at the Indigo Conference. I wish you the best of luck on your journey! Gary nods and Declan blushes. They, with Leaf and Pikachu, walk out of the gym. Gary: So, you guys wanna go to the museum now? Declan: You guys can go ahead. I wanna train with Charmander a little bit, and Pikachu’s got a new move to perfect, don’t you buddy? Pikachu, who’s on Declan’s shoulder, nuzzles Declan. Pikachu: Pika pika! Gary turns to Leaf: Looks like it’s just you and me, then! Leaf, blushing: Okay! They wave to Declan and walk off, talking happily. Declan scratches Pikachu’s cheek and smiles. Declan: It’s been quite the week, hasn’t it buddy? Narrator: And with that, our hero and his friend Gary have obtained their first gym badge! What adventures are in store next? Find out next time on To Be The Best! Major Events * Declan's Charmander is revealed to have learned Flame Burst * Declan meets Flint for the first time * Gary challenges Brock and wins. * Gary's Squirtle is revealed to know Bubble. * Declan challenges Brock and wins. * Declan's Pikachu learns Thunder Bolt and is taught Iron Tail offscreen * Declan and Gary obtain the Boulder Badge * Rhyhorn and Onix are introduced for the first time * Declan is revealed to be fifteen years-old Characters * Declan Perez * Leaf * Gary * Nurse Joy * Flint * Brock * Referee Pokemon * Pikachu (Declan's) * Charmander (Declan's) * Squirtle (Gary's) * Onix (Brock's) * Rhyhorn (Brock's) Trivia * This is the first episode not to begin with narration. * This episode introduces the topic of "circumstantial mutation", which explains Charmander learning Flame Burst * This episode marks the first hint of Leaf's feelings towards Gary * Declan's battle with Brock is the first look at Declan being shown as an exceptional battler and strategist * Pikachu learning Thunder Bolt during his battle with Brock was a reference to Ash's Pikachu doing the same in the anime. * Gary being frustrated by Brock's mention of "his team behind him" is due to his desire to be strong on his own, without anyone's help. This will prove to be important in later episodes. * Originally, the episode was supposed to include a scene in the Pewter City Museum, but the scene was cut. The events of the museum will be explained next episode. * Rhyhorn's pokedex entry is the first original pokedex entry of the series. Category:Episodes Category:OmniDragon Category:To Be The Best